


Loving the Way You Wanna Talk

by glitterator



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, short and sweet, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Short Taeten college AU one-shot. Friends become more.Update: I added to this lol no longer a one-shot lmao
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 33
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a short lil one-shot that practically wrote itself as I tried to avoid my WIP. Enjoy.

Ten rushed to Taeyong’s apartment and flung himself through the door. ‘I made it,’ he thought.

“You’re late,” the other’s voice differed.

“It’s not my fault! Blame Johnny! I told him if he wanted to copy my history homework he’d have to do it while I tutored Yang Yang but putting those two together in one room was the single worst decision I’ve ever made. We barely made it through Yang Yang’s study questions the whole hour I was there.” Ten whined loudly as Taeyong helped him remove his backpack and sat it down next to the table full of their study materials. 

Taeyong flashed a sympathetic smile, “Are you sure you’re up for studying after all that?”

“Yes! You waited for me and our exam is next week,” Ten opened his book and immediately face planted onto the table. “Actually can you just quiz me for a few minutes. I don’t think I can read anything right now.”

Taeyong laughed and flipped through his notecards, “How about you just give me some facts we learned last lecture.”

“The mitochondria-” Ten’s words were quickly interrupted by Taeyong placing a hand gently over his mouth.

“I swear Ten, if you even mention the word powerhouse I will throw all our books out the window and call your mom,” Taeyong lifted his hand revealing an incredulous look from the other. 

“NO! I was gonna say mitochondrial DNA is only inherited from our mothers,” Ten groaned. “I think that’s all I remember.”

“I’ll be right back,” Taeyong got up and returned with a tray of Thai tea and a slice of cream cake. “Maybe this will help.”

Tears could have poured out of Ten’s eyes if he wasn’t already grabbing the fork off the tray.

“At least let me set it down first,” Taeyong said through a giggle.

“Fine,” Ten conceded.

Taeyong watched Ten take a sip of tea and instantly glow with brightness, as if the cup were full of sunlight and that sip charged his entire being. 

“How long have we been friends?” Taeyong asked.

“A looong time,” Ten answered as he studied the cake, investigating for hidden fruit.

“There’s no fruit, just eat it please,” Taeyong took the fork out of his friend’s hand and took the first bite.

“Heeey!” Ten protested.

“I made it,” Taeyong shrugged. “But as I was saying. We’ve been friends for a long time right?”

“Yeah. We’ve been inseparable since….middle school? Damn middle school?! That is a long time.” Ten tilted his head and Taeyong could hear the numbers whisper off his lips as he counted. “7 years??!? That can’t be right.” 

“Sounds right to me,” Taeyong watched Ten stuff a bite in his mouth and felt happiness spread through him upon hearing the giddy gleeful sounds Ten made.

“Do you think we’re too inseparable?” Ten asked.

Taeyong looked up from the table with concern, “Why do you think that?”

“Not me but I know your mom does. She even thinks you came to this college because of me,” he laughed, though he missed Taeyong’s self conscious smile.

“This place felt right is all,” Taeyong tried to bite back his blush.

“I always wanted to come here after hearing my parents talk about it. I was surprised when you said you wanted to come too. I was really heartbroken thinking we wouldn’t see eachother anymore,” Ten smiled up at Taeyong with cream staining his cheek.

“How did you-? You really know how to make things difficult for me,” he chuckled and wiped the cream off Ten’s cheek with a napkin watching as Ten licked his lips. “In a variety of ways.”

“Sorry,” Ten managed through a mouthful of sweets.

“As I was saying though,” Taeyong cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I was thinking...if it’s okay with you and I don’t want to make it weird but maybe-”

Ten’s phone dinged right at Taeyong’s crucial moment, eliciting a sigh from deep in his chest, already tight with nervousness. Ten ignored it and motioned Taeyong to continue.

“I don’t want to…” *ding* “Make it weird,” *ding* “But I thought if you feel the same way,” *DING*.

Ten put his hand up, asking Taeyong to give him a minute and dialed the number, still sitting in front of his friend. The ringer was loud enough for Taeyong to hear the other line as Johnny picked up, “Shut up and stop texting me!” Ten yelled. “I think it’s about to happen and you’re fucking it up for me!!!!!!”

Ten placed the phone back down and looked lovingly up at Taeyong, “Yes, my dear you were saying?” he said with beaming sparkling eyes.

Taeyong sighed as a smile couldn’t help but plaster itself against his lips, “Do you want to go on a date with me? A real date.”

Ten lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck, “Took you long enough.”

“Well you could have asked me if you were getting impatient you know,” Taeyong swept a long blonde lock of hair behind Ten’s ear. 

“You’re nice to everyone. It’s hard to be sure and that made it more frightening,” Ten traced his finger along Taeyong’s jawline, like he wished he could so many times.

“And you’re a bit flirty with everyone. Makes it hard to be sure as well. The thought of losing you or being wrong...it’s terrifying,” Taeyong wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist and pulled him onto his lap.

“Just so you know, you could never lose me,” Ten pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes with Taeyong. “You look nice in this.” He traced the pearl buttons of Taeyong’s slightly oversized white linen shirt. “I thought so when I walked in. Did you dress up for me?” Ten pulled on the strings of his grey hoodie. “I feel a little lackluster.”

“You could never be lackluster. I was nervous enough without having to think about that too so yeah I put in a little effort,” Taeyong inched closer. His cotton candy pink hair slicked back on one side was styled exactly to Ten’s taste.

“You spoil me,” Ten responded.

“I want to,” Taeyong snaked his hands into Ten’s hoodie and ran his fingers along his spine making him shiver. “I want to spoil you, make you smile, giggle, dry your tears, make you just a liiiitle bit angry sometimes, touch you, tease you, fill you up, make a mess of y-”

Taeyong’s words were cut off by Ten’s lips, passionate and hungry. He couldn’t decide if the sweetness of the cake still lingered on Ten’s tongue or if this was the way he genuinely tasted, like sweet vanilla cream, but he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life trying to figure that out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, tutoring, confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut lol

Ten clicked his pen and tapped his nails against the table, “Will the two of you….SHUT UP.” 

Yang Yang looked surprised by the outburst and paused midargument with Johnny, who whined, “He started it.”

Ten groaned and let his head thunk against the table. 

“You’ve been extra irritable today what’s wrong?” Yang Yang poked Ten’s elbow with his pencil.

“What did you get on your last pop quiz?” Ten sat straight up with eyes burning a hole into his student.

Yang Yang’s eyes darted away, “Mmmm maybe like a... or was it….it could have been….”

“A 71!” Ten almost shouted, already at his wit’s end. “Your parents pay me well and they pay for more than a 71! I saw the quiz and we went over all of those equations. So why?”

“Performance anxiety?” Yang Yang shrugged.

“Sure Leo,” Johnny scoffed but Yang Yang looked horrified.

“What do you mean Leo?” Ten asked with a glare.

“Leonidas,” Johnny said as he continued to scribble down his notes completely unaware of the shifting tension at the table.

“That was you at The Beat?!?!?!” Ten all but yelled.

“The hat made it hard to see but it’s not like you were paying attention anyways since you were just waiting for your boyfriend to perform,” Johnny continued obliviously.

“His boyfriend performed!!??” Yang Yang was finally intrigued by the conversation.

“Yeah, TY Track is his man,” Johnny finally looked up with a smile from completing his notes.

“The Beat! That’s why you almost failed, don't give me that performance anxiety crap. What were you doing there anyways? Minors aren’t allowed in those clubs!” Ten scolded.

“You! YOU’RE dating TY Track!!? How?? He’s my idol! Introduce me! I’ve always wanted to meet him!” Yang Yang’s eyes glistened at the prospect.

“Johnny you’ve got a big mouth,” Ten’s annoyance oozed with his words.

“Whaaat? Is it a secret? Everyone who sees you guys knows,” Johnny started looking back at Ten’s notes then turned the page. “Oh my god there’s a back!?!?!?”

Ten massaged the area between his brows, “I thought I told you to take a picture and copy it on your own?”

“Why?” Johnny pouted. “This is practically the only time I can see you. Between class, tutoring and your new/not so new boyfriend when do I get to hang out with you?”

Ten sighed heavily, “You called me yesterday, came over to Taeyong’s place for movies last weekend and then crashed our dinner the other night. We’ve seen each other plenty. Do not come over this weekend. I mean it. Tonight and tomorrow I don’t want to hear a peep out of you.”

“Why!? I wanted to go to that new guitar shop they opened downtown together,” Johnny made his best puppy dog eyes.

“NO. You have cock blocked me so hard all week and I can’t take it anymore!” Ten pinched Johnny’s arm to drive home his point. 

“Are you gonna introduce me to Taeyong?” Yang Yang pulled the conversation back.

“IF you get an A on your next 3 exams I will ASK him if he will sit with you but I can’t make him do anything,” Ten huffed.

“Like hell you can’t,” Johnny smirked. “Anyways yeah kid, make some decent grades then get back in the rap game because you were good but back to you Ten. Cock blocked you say…..don’t tell me you haven’t boned yet???”

“That is NONE of your business,” Ten pinched Johnny’s arm again.

“Wow. He sure has willpower. He’s been obsessed with you for years so to not have made a move yet is like a miracle. Maybe he’s waiting to propose first,” Johnny snickered.

“Yeah right. First of all that’s not an option,” Ten flicked Johnny’s pencil further away from him. “And second his mother would have a heart attack. She doesn’t like me very much.”

“Well can you blame her when she thinks he followed you here. She wanted him to go to that fancy shmancy private school near their house.” Johnny let out a breathy laugh.

“Did he?” Yang Yang asked with a mouth full of the chocolate chip cookies he brought as a snack.

“What?” Ten asked.

“Did he follow you here?” Yang Yang spit cookie crumbs on the table as he talked.

Ten looked over at Johnny who dared not make eye contact and grew quiet. That thought had lingered between them but Taeyong always treated it like a joke. As Ten thought back he realized he’d never actually received an answer when the subject was brought up, just a smile.

Did Taeyong come to this college for him? Had he changed his life just to follow Ten or was he actually doing what he wanted? Truth be told, Ten never questioned it seriously but now that things were different the possibility didn’t seem too far fetched, and that made him incredibly anxious. 

“Taeyong,” Ten called out as he opened the door to his boyfriend’s apartment. “Let’s hold off on dinner I want to tal-” he suddenly stopped with wide eyes as his stomach fell.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home. How nice.” Mrs. Lee’s cool calm voice held no trace of warmth for Ten. 

“You’re terrible at checking your phone,” Taeyong smiled and kissed his cheek, taking his backpack away so he could sit in the living room. 

“Hello Mrs. Lee. I didn’t realize you’d be here,” Ten bowed to the woman, self consciously hoping she’d think nothing of the kiss she just witnessed. 

“Ten,” she nodded in acknowledgement. “I didn’t realize I needed an appointment to see my son. I think I’ll be going now. Just think about what I said dear.” She looked Ten up and down with what most clearly resembled disdain, “Have your fun. I’ll come again another time.”

“Mom, it’s not that simple,” Taeyong followed her out of the apartment leaving Ten alone in the living room. It was muffled but Ten could have sworn he heard Taeyong say, “I love him.” But that couldn’t possibly be true.

Taeyong came back holding his head and ran his fingers up through his hair.

“What was that?” Ten asked with concern.

“She’s on her way to China for business so she stopped by to see me but she didn’t take the news of us dating well,” Taeyong walked back into the kitchen to the dinner he’d put on hold.

“You told her?” Ten asked in disbelief

“Of course I did. I’m serious about us and I want her to know that,” Taeyong walked back over to Ten who looked shocked. “What’s wrong?”

“How could you just tell her? We’ve only been dating for a few months,” Taeyong had a hard time reading Ten’s expression as he spoke. Was it fear? Disappointment? Or a mixture of the two.

“It may have only been a few months but we’ve known each other forever. Long enough for me to know how I feel and how serious this is for me,” Taeyong reached for Ten’s waist but the other pulled back. 

“And how serious are you? Enough to follow me? Why did you choose this college Taeyong? I’m curious.” Ten pressed.

“Where is this coming from?” Taeyong asked with a slight quiver to his voice, hating how weak he sounded.

“It’s come up in the past but I never gave it any real thought until now. Did you only choose this school because I was coming here?” Ten’s tone took on a hint of concern.

They sat in silence as Taeyong tried to organize his thoughts, “There’s a part of me that followed you here. But then another part of me was excited to get a full scholarship, a part of me was excited to live so far away from home, to know that Jung SoJin held a seminar for the seniors here. He’s my biggest inspiration. Well him and you. I won’t pretend you weren’t a factor in my decision but you weren’t the only reason. I don’t know if that’s good enough for you but that’s why I decided to come here.”

He looked longingly at Ten who sat next to him, “As long as you’re doing what you want. I would hate to think I’m the reason you don’t get to pursue a dream or you came here when it wasn’t the best for you.”

“You’re not mad?” Taeyong asked as he looked into Ten’s eyes.

“Of course not. I was just worried about you. I didn’t want the reason your mom doesn’t like me to be true. I was afraid one day you could regret the fact that you came here,” Ten looked a bit sheepish as he spoke his concerns. 

“Oh thank god!” Taeyong breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “I was kinda scared you’d call me a stalker or something.”

Ten laughed and held his arm tight, “You can stalk me. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong pulled his boyfriend over onto his lap, making him straddle him. “You want me to watch you change and bathe…” Taeyong ran a finger down Ten’s chest making him shiver. “Does the thought of being watched excite you?”

Taeyong sat up and ghosted his lips over Ten’s beautiful, long, slender, neck. He pulled away and cleared his throat, “Uhh let’s have dinner.”

“You’ve been stalling for months now. I know you want me,” Ten said, grinding his hips down onto Taeyong’s. “So why don’t you take me already?”

“I would never take anything without knowing you want it too,” Taeyong lifted Ten’s hand and kissed his fingertips. “You know I want you but what about you?”

“Of course I want you, stupid,” Ten wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and smiled into a kiss. “You can take me or I can take you. Which do you prefer?”

Taeyong blushed, “I wouldn’t mind either but for now I’d love to make you mine Ten.”

“Then by all means, make me yours Taeyong,” Ten pulled Taeyong’s collar and kissed him firmly. 

Taeyong picked him up and carried him into the bedroom placing him down like delicate porcelain. He snaked his hands into his sweater and felt the expanse of skin under his fingers, memorizing every detail he could sink into before pulling the garment off. 

He pushed him down onto the bed and trapsed his fingers over his chest and kissed his smooth golden skin. 

Ten lifted Taeyong’s chin to make eye contact and pulled him into a kiss before pulling his shirt off as well. “I’ve always thought this but you’re bigger than you seem, so broad,” he said, kissing his shoulder. 

Taeyong’s heart beat quicker at the delicate touches from his lover and let himself tower above him, “If you stir me up like that it might be hard on you.”

“I don’t mind. Give it all to me,” Ten pulled him down and kissed him passionately before stripping the rest of his and Taeyong’s clothes. 

Before he knew it Ten was on his back with Taeyong kissing down his chest and stretching him wide with lube from the dresser. 

His labored breaths only helped to spur Taeyong on more as he found that wonderful place that made Ten clench around his fingers and moan and octave higher. 

“You like it here huh? You clench down when I rub you inside, right here,” Taeyong teased as he played with the spot that made Ten leak more and more precome. 

“T-Taeyong, I’m already ready. If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum,” Ten breathed out.

“Then cum for me,” Taeyong kissed the tip of Ten’s leaking cock and took him in his mouth.

“Not like this. I want to cum with you inside,” Ten traced his boyfriend’s eyebrow down to his jawline. 

Taeyong came up till they were face to face. He kissed his cheek and held his breath as he pushed himself deep inside his lover. 

Ten flinched at the deep wonderful sting of being full of Taeyong. Butterflies hummed and danced in his stomach making his skin flutter with excitement. 

Taeyong stopped as soon as he had pushed himself completely inside and took a deep breath, “You feel so good.” 

“That’s my line,” Ten giggled.

Taeyong ran his fingers through Ten’s hair. “So beautiful,” he said, grinding deep inside. “So lovely,” he said into a kiss. “I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

He pulled out then thrust deep, picking up his pace and giving Ten no chance to respond with anything other than moans of pleasure that floated in the air intoxicating Taeyong even further.

Taeyong groaned at Ten clenching around him, “You’re moving inside. You’re doing that on purpose aren’t you?”

Ten’s back arched at Taeyong hitting the spot that sent shocks of pleasure tingling up his spine and nodded with eyes squeezed shut trying not to cum. 

“Just cum. I want to watch you cum over and over again because of me,” Taeyong growled.

Ten clutched the sheets as his orgasm made his head fall back in pleasure and forced him to bite his hand to keep from screaming. 

Taeyong stopped and grinded deep to let Ten ride out his orgasm then continued pounding into him without reprieve. 

Taeyong fucked him further into the bed making his legs wrap around him. “I..I just came,” Ten moaned.

“I know, but you can cum for me again I know you can,” Taeyong bent down and licked the cum Ten had shot out all over his own stomach and chest. “You’re already getting hard again. Give me a little more Ten.”

Taeyong grabbed Ten’s hips and slammed himself all the way in.

“T-Taeyong,” Ten managed, breathlessly. He scraped his nails against Taeyong’s chest digging them into his arm as he held on and whispered, “Cum inside me Taeyong.”

Taeyong held Ten close and shuddered as he came, continuously pumping through his high as Ten licked his neck and left a trail of kiss marks that ended with a bite right on his shoulder as he came again as well. 

For Ten, the bath and Taeyong changing the sheets was a blur. Taeyong had scrubbed him clean in the tub and wrapped him up in a fluffy bathrobe while he finished cleaning up the bed. He blow-dried Ten’s hair and got him some water before they both laid down to face one another. 

“You were ruthless when you had me under you but then you treat me like this,” Ten snickered.

“Was it okay?” Taeyong felt embarrassed by his wanton need for his boyfriend.

“It was great. My skin still kind of tingles,” he giggled as he poked Taeyong’s cheek with his pinky.

“Taeyong...did you mean what you said or was it in the heat of the moment. It’s okay if it was but I’d really like to know either way,” Ten fidgeted with his fingers and the tie on the robe.

“What?” Taeyong tried to play it off.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Ten hit his boyfriend’s chest playfully. 

Taeyong conceded, as he typically did when faced with those eyes, “It wasn’t until we were in high school that I understood this feeling. I’ve been in love with you since I met you Ten.”

“Good. Because I love you too. I don’t know when it started but it was just there one day before I knew it,” Ten leaned over and kissed Taeyong passionately. 

The morning came too early for Ten’s liking and even more unsettling was the fact that Taeyong was a morning person. 

“It’s time to get up,” Taeyong kissed Ten’s hair and pulled down his robe to kiss down his bare back.

“No, it’s not. Just four more hours. All I need is four more hours,” Ten tried to shake off the goosebumps Taeyong’s lips were giving him.

“I’ll go out for breakfast but when I come back we’re getting up,” Taeyong smiled to himself and placed one last kiss on his boyfriend’s back. “If you’re still in bed when I get back we’ll stay in bed all day but I won’t let you rest.”

“Noooo my hips are killing me. Go go. Stop touching me and go,” Ten weakly pushed Taeyong off the bed making him giggle. “Take your time.” He rolled himself up in the blankets leaving only a tuft of hair peeking out the top. 

Ten had drifted off to sleep when the door clicked and he heard footsteps enter the apartment making him groan weakly. “You came back way too fast. That’s not fair,” he smiled and pulled the white fluffy blanket off the bed to wrap himself up.

“Taeyong lets stay in b…” Ten came to a screeching halt upon seeing Taeyong’s mother sitting on the couch. 

“Well, I told him to have fun and it seems he didn’t waste any time,” Mrs. Lee chided.

Ten swallowed hard, “Mrs. Lee. It’s nice to see you again. You look lovely this morning. Radiant as always.”

“Just sit down,” she said, rolling her eyes. She turned to him and swept a lock of hair out of his face. “You’re very pretty. I can see what he likes about you. You’re always smiling, always look carefree, doodling, taking pictures, dancing. You’ve always been like that since the two of you were young. But those are exactly the things I don’t trust about you. You have your head in the clouds and my son deserves someone grounded and reliable.”

Ten found it hard to say anything. He often heard such things said by his parents and teachers, ‘Dreamer, impractical, unreasonable, sensitive, reckless.’ He’d always been told he needed to be more realistic about his future but the time and effort he put into his arts made it a viable career option that his parents eventually supported. To have the things about himself that he loved, treasured, and worked hard for laid out in front of him as shortcomings made his heartache.

Ten hesitated, “You can rely on the fact that I love him. That I’ll do anything and everything I can for him. That I’ll make him porridge when he’s sick, support him when he’s down, soothe him when he has a nightmare, be happy about his achievements and love him through his failures. That I’ll stay by his side for as long as he’ll let me. You’ve known me for years and you can trust that I don’t take his love lightly or for granted.” 

A deafening silence filled the room before Mrs. Lee let out a heavy sigh, “Fine then. I forgot how on top of everything you’re very stubborn. Look, no relationship is easy, especially one like yours that some people won’t understand. You will have to be each other's support. I’ve known this was inevitable since I saw the way he looked at you years ago. Quite frankly I’m surprised it took as long as it did. I just want the best for him even if that’s you. But know this, if my son’s life is in any way hindered by you then I won’t sit still, regardless of what he wants.”

“I understand but it won’t ever come to that,” Ten looked her dead in the eye and left no room for argument. “Please look over us kindly,” Ten bowed with a smile making her scoff and roll her eyes yet again.

“I went to that coffee shop you love and got an iced americano for you so I literally could not have taken longer to get breakfast. You up?” Taeyong called from the table where he began laying out the food.

“Yep,” Ten came in dressed much to Taeyong’s surprise. 

“I thought you’d still be in your pajamas if I’m being honest,” Taeyong chuckled.

“You remembered the coffee I like,” Ten picked up the cup and smiled.

“Of course I do. You talked about it like it changed your life,” he snickered.

“It’s been a long time since I had it. I always forget where the shop is and end up getting lost. One time I was on my way there and got distracted taking pictures, by the time I got there they were closed. I guess...I really do have my head in the clouds sometimes huh?” Ten looked down at the coffee he held in his hands. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Taeyong smeared creamy butter on his crusty toast. “If your head’s in the clouds then I love the clouds too,” He got up and placed a quick peck on Ten’s lips. “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing. The clouds are beautiful. Maybe that’s why you see things in such a pretty dreamy way. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

‘How do you do that?’ Ten thought, as he watched his boyfriend eat. ‘How do you make everything better with just a few words and know what I need better than I do?’

“What do you want to do today? We can go to the movies, the park or go shopping. I’m still partial to the couple sweater set you said you weren’t going to wear,” Taeyong tossed an accusing look. 

“They were two halves of a heart that lit up when they came close together. It was like some hideous couples christmas sweater,” Ten whined.

“They were cute!” Taeyong protested. “Anyways….or we can stay in. We can makeout, do some homework, I can give you a blowjob while we watch tv, we can make lunch together. You know, boyfriend things.”

Ten practically spit out his coffee. “Boyfriend things?”

“Yep,” Taeyong winked. 

“Let’s go to the park. I want to feed the ducks grapes and peas,” Ten smiled into a bite of his waffles.

“Sounds fun. We can do boyfriend things later,” Taeyong smiled as Ten threw a piece of a croissant at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo??? What do we think?? 🙃


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, lies, and arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I wrote this yesterday lololol

“No.” Ten sat unmoved as he held up flashcards to Yang Yang.

“Please! Just one more time,” Yang Yang whined. Ten closed his eyes and pushed the flashcard closer to Yang Yang’s face who sighed, “Derivative of inverse cosine.”

“Good boy,” Ten patted his head gently.

“I’m not a baby stop it,” he pushed Ten’s hand away. “Just one more time Ten please.”

“Taeyong will have a fit if he finds out I knew you were a minor and still let you compete in his little rap battles,” Ten shook his head. “He started that competition with the club just to bring in more business and so he could have a creative outlet for himself.” 

“Ten please,” Yang Yang held his hand. “Ten you’re one of five tutors I have. Plus my supplementary classes on top of everything else. Rapping is literally all I have that I do for myself. My parents decide every hour of every day down to my meals and this is the only decision I’ve ever made. Just one more time. Let me go one more time and I’ll stop. My fake ID just has me old enough to get in I can’t even drink so you don’t have to worry about that. I’m begging you.”

Ten buckled under Yang Yang’s expression with a heavy sigh, “You CANNOT get caught. Do you hear me?” Ten pinched Yang Yang’s nose playfully. “Taeyong is wonderful and sweet but even he has his limits. AND I’d like to add you better keep on top of your studies or else I’ll make you solve functions until you throw up.”

Yang Yang leaped up and hugged Ten tightly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the last time I promise. After this, I’ll wait till I’m old enough. I just already have my material ready and I can’t stand the thought of not trying.”

“Fine. Here,” Ten slid a piece of paper across the table.

“What’s this?” Yang Yang turned it over and grimaced.

“It’s a quiz. Advanced implicit differentiation and second derivatives. Also, you have thirty minutes that started when you turned the paper over.” Ten smiled cheerfully.

“You’re a monster,” Yang Yang quickly grabbed his pencil and got to work.

“Nothing in life is free Yang Yang. And you’re gonna have to move quicker than that or I’m giving you extra homework,” Ten sat back to work on his art project while Yang Yang sweated through his questions.

“You know,” Ten gasped. “H-how did you w-wait that long to f-fuck me when you’re this ravenous?”

Taeyong slammed against him and molded his chest to his lover’s spine, “You’re addictive. Once I got a taste I can’t stop.”

“I am good huh? But I just got here and you’re already balls deep in me. Give a guy a break,” he snickered.

“The thing is Ten...I can go even deeper,” Taeyong held Ten’s hip with one hand and pulled his shoulder with the other, to get a good grip, and pulled him back onto his cock with a harsh thrust.

“T-Taeyongg. Moree,” Ten moaned with his mouth fully open trying to breathe through the stars he was surrounded by. 

“Ssshhh Ten. We’re in the entranceway. People in the hall will hear if you’re that loud. Do you want them to hear you? They’ll never imagine I have you pressed against the wall while you leak precome on the floor,” Taeyong scraped his teeth across Ten’s shoulder.

“At l-least take me to th-he c-couch,” Ten stuttered.

“No no my love I’m not taking my cock out for a second,” Taeyong used his arms to clear off the table in the foyer and tossed everything to the ground. He pulled Ten up by his shoulders and pushed him against the table to bend him over and slam into him again. 

“Oh Tae-yong,” Ten’s cheek felt cold against the cherry walnut table as his mouth created a fog against the polished surface. With futile efforts, he clawed against it trying to hold onto something as he was fucked into oblivion. 

His skin tingled with each thrust against his prostate and built a hot fire in the bottom of his stomach that threatened to have him spilling onto the floor at any moment. 

He got up and arched his back to fuck himself back onto Taeyong who had his hands traipsing up his abdomen in his sweater they didn’t bother to remove. Taeyong’s nails scraped against his nipples and squeezed his flesh as if trying to take bites out of him. The feeling of Taeyong devouring made him dizzy with need and lust. 

Taeyong scraped his nails down Ten’s back and left a trail of hickeys like breadcrumbs leading to his favorite spots. The crook of Ten’s neck took the brunt of Taeyong’s assault but over the days so had his navel, nipples, hips, shoulders, back, thighs, literally everywhere Taeyong could reach and suck were his favorite places. He left a speckled constellation on the sky of his lover’s beautiful golden skin. 

Taeyong ran his fingers through Ten’s brown hair and pulled his head back to bite the crook of his neck, “You’re so fucking sexy. I never would have guessed you could be so slutty.”

“I am. I’m dirty and slutty and I want your cock everyday Taeyong,” Ten let out a particularly loud moan and clenched around Taeyong then dug his nails into his thighs to get him deeper inside which Taeyong obliged. He pounded him hard and rubbed his prostate at an excruciating pace that made Ten cum untouched.

“Ten,” Taeyong smacked his ass. “I’m not done yet.”

“That’s okay. Stay in me as long as you want, use me. I don’t care,” Ten’s breathing hitched as his ears rang from his intense pleasure.

“No, I want you to do something for me, and you can say no if you want, but I want you to drink it,” Taeyong pressed kiss after kiss into Ten’s cheek and licked down his neck.

Ten let out a soft chuckle then went to his knees. He opened his mouth and licked his teeth and lips before letting out his tongue completely to catch Taeyong’s cum in his mouth.

The disheveled sight of Ten on his knees, wet red lips, messed up hair, hickeys on full display, sweater hanging off one shoulder where Taeyong had pulled too hard, waiting to drink cum brought Taeyong to finish almost instantly.

Thick white semen coated Ten’s tongue and part of his cheek where Taeyong had missed. Ten used his teeth to rake the salty fluid over his tongue and smacked as he swallowed hard purposely so Taeyong could hear. 

“I’m so sorry it got on your face,” Taeyong hurried to the bathroom and returned with a rag to clean up his boyfriend’s cheek.

Ten used his fingers to wipe it off then licked them clean, “It’s okay but next time try to have some pineapple or cranberries or something.” 

“Are you okay? Doing it standing up is hard on your back. It’s just when I saw you walking in I couldn’t help myself,” Taeyong ran his finger’s through his boyfriend’s hair and offered his hand to help him up.

“The gap of you in and outside of bed is astounding,” Ten took his hand and stood as Taeyong helped him put on his boxer briefs. Taeyong walked him over to the couch and pulled on his own pants then cleaned the floor of cum and the things he’d haphazardly thrown down.

“I can’t help it. When I’m with you something inside me just goes haywire,” Taeyong went to sit next to his boyfriend. “You feel good? It wasn’t too much right?”

“Of course not. I don’t think anything that comes from you would be too much. I want to do everything with you Taeyong,” Ten laid his head against Taeyong’s shoulder and leaned against his chest. 

“Are you coming with me to The Beat tonight?” Taeyong kissed Ten’s hair.

“Uhhh, maybe I’ll stay home. I have a drawing project on perspective due soon and it’s not where I want it to be yet,” Ten puffed his cheeks out as he thought about Yang Yang. “Taeyong...have you ever thought about opening up your battles to minors? I bet there are some talented kids out there just waiting to be heard.”

“No. It’s too much of a risk and that reminds me, I’ve seen some young-looking people lately. I think we have a fake ID problem so I’m gonna recommend they tighten up security,” Taeyong noticed a small furrow in Ten’s brow. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure there won’t be any trouble.”

‘It’s not you I’m worried about,’ Ten thought with a bit of guilt wracking his mind.

The Beat was an established EDM club, close to campus, where Taeyong worked. They were down business when Taeyong suggested using a private area for rap battles to appeal to a new crowd that would pay to see some of the most prominent up and coming rappers battle for cash prizes and exposure. 

While Taeyong never competed he did perform every time to hype the crowd and was responsible for the entire operation. Everything fell on Taeyong. He got all the praise for the success and would take all the blame if anything went wrong. 

Ten bit his nails as he waited at the bar for the event to start. 

“You look nervous,” Taeyong came up from behind him and snuck his arms around his waist. “Or do your hips hurt?”

“Taeyong my hips are fine I’m just looking around. There’s a bunch of new faces today I’m curious how they’ll do,” Ten looked around anxiously for a familiar young face. “I still can’t believe you convinced me to come.”

Taeyong moved him against the bar and leaned in close, “It was the face. How can you say no to this face.” He put on his best pout as Ten stared at his cherry red lips and creamy milky skin. 

“No,” Ten said cooly and turned away. 

Taeyong laughed loudly as Ten tried to keep from smiling, though it didn’t quite work. “You’re a tease huh,” Taeyong licked Ten’s ear lightly and kissed the back of his neck.

“Taeyong you’re up,” the manager called, breaking Taeyong’s trance from his boyfriend.

“He has no idea,” Taeyong whispered as he pressed a smushy kiss into Ten’s soft pillowy cheek. 

Ten turned around to look at the stage and caught glimpse of a young kid in a black bucket hat nervously rummaging through flashcards.

“What are you doing?” Ten said as he sauntered over. 

“I’m going over my lines and your derivatives,” Yang Yang showed the flashcards he got from Ten earlier.

“Oh my god. Just go over your lines right now you’re one of the first to go on! The setlist is posted right over there. They didn’t give you a hard time getting in right? Taeyong said they were gonna crackdown on fake IDs so forreal this is it Yang Yang,” Ten flicked his notecard.

“No. It went fine. I know it’s the last time stop saying that,” Yang Yang put his cards away and started going through his lines in his head. 

Ten smiled and turned to walk away. “Good luck,” he said raising his thumbs up.

“You’re embarrassing me,” Yang Yang gritted through his teeth.

As the night progressed Ten was able to let loose and have a good time after Yang Yang’s performance, which he won. Ten was quite proud and cheered and screamed till his voice went hoarse. 

Taeyong had his arms wrapped around Ten’s waist as they made their way to his car, “Who’s that Leonidas kid? You seemed to know him.”

“Huh?” Ten’s heart beat a tad quicker. “Oh, I thought he was someone else so I went to talk to him but nope I was wrong. Anyways you did a really good job tonight. I know you can’t since you run the event but I wish you could compete. I feel like you would wipe the floor with them.” Ten smirked and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence but I’m happy with what I get to do. I don’t want to press my luck any more than I already have,” Taeyong kissed his boyfriend’s hair and took him back to his apartment.

“You shouldn’t have let me sleep so late!,” Ten wailed as he gathered his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. “I have tutoring.”

“I’m sorry. I thought you needed to sleep since we were up so late. I didn’t know you had somewhere to be,” Taeyong got Ten a snack together to take to his study session. “It’ll be quicker if I drive you than if you take the bus.”

“Really?” Ten’s eyes sparkled in delight. “Thank you! And thank god I left clothes here or I’d have been in trouble.”

Ten changed quickly and ran to the car, “Hurry up slowpoke the kid is waiting.”

“Yes, yes dear I’m coming,” Taeyong got in the car and drove to the campus library where they always met. 

“Thanks!” Ten leaned over and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’ll pick you up! Hour and a half right?” Taeyong yelled from the rolled down window. Ten flashed a dazzling smile and nodded as he waved goodbye. 

A ding sounded from the passenger seat prompting Taeyong’s attention. He looked over to see a stray cell phone, “Uh oh.”

Taeyong parked and quickly made his way inside. “He always forgets,” he said with a smile as he walked into the library and stopped upon seeing Ten with his student. 

“Ten,” he called out.

Ten flinched and ran over to Taeyong. 

“You forgot your phone.” Taeyong kissed his forehead and handed him the device, “Have fun.”

“Thanks! See you in a little bit!” Ten pecked his cheek and went back to the table where his student was waiting.

The ride to Taeyong’s was quiet. Ten pulled most of the conversation but Taeyong didn’t have much to say. Even through the dinner he made he seemed to be staring off into space.

It wasn’t until he finished washing the plates did his thoughts spill out onto the floor. “You only have one student right?” Taeyong asked.

“Yep!” Ten beamed. “He’s my pride and joy,” he giggled as he flipped through the TV looking for something to watch and maybe make out through.

“And he’s in high school?” Taeyong stepped closer as Ten nodded obliviously.

“So what was he doing at The Beat with you yesterday?” Taeyong stopped at the couch, right next to Ten.

Ten stopped flipping though channels and stayed silent.

“It was dark and he had that hat on but I recognize him. You said you didn’t know him but you lied to me.” Ten swallowed hard and put down the remote.

“So you did see,” Ten finally said.

“Yeah,” Taeyong gritted. “What were you thinking? How could you lie? He’s your student! You know he’s underage yet you still turned a blind eye and let him in,” Taeyong almost yelled. “You went behind my back and did something that could jeaprodize everything I’ve worked for all for what? So a high school kid could have some fun? Was that more important to you than what it could have cost me?”

Ten’s face heated with guilt, “You don’t understand Taeyong. It was so important to him to try and it’s all he has and I just didn’t have the heart to tell him no.”

“But you had the heart to risk everything I worked for. If minors are there and worse if they can prove I knew about it I could be fined, go to jail I could lose everything. You think any graduate school would touch me after that. This is my whole future you were willing to gamble with.”

“I know. Taeyong I’m sorry, but he needed this. It was just the one time…” Ten tried to reason but knew it was going nowhere.

“I think I’ve had enough for tonight. I’d like for you to go home,” Taeyong grabbed his jacket and started looking for his keys. “It’s late I’ll drive you.”

Ten scoffed and quickly pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat, “I’d rather risk the bus.” Then slammed the door behind him.

“-n…-en...TEN” Johnny yelled finally snapping Ten out of his own head.

“He’s been like that since we started. He’s already given me three of the same quiz,” Yang Yang said to Johnny.

“Sorry. Let’s go over some new material,” Ten pulled out a notebook and started writing down equations.

“When was the last time you guys talked?” Johnny asked, making Ten flinch.

“What do you mean?” Yang Yang interjected.

“Your little plan didn’t work and you got found out. They haven’t talked since then,” Johnny turned his attention back to Ten. “So it’s been what? Almost two weeks? You won’t eat, you barely pay attention in class, and you sleep all day. It’s so weird because Taeyong can’t sleep, is eating everything in sight and is so fixated on work and school he won’t take a breath.”

“He’s not sleeping?” Ten looked concerned.

“He’s getting by but barely, just like you,” Johnny looked at him carefully. 

“I’m fine,” Ten looked away. “I just...he asked me to leave and he didn’t even listen to me. I’ve never made him mad like that before. I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to talk to him,” Johnny answered making Ten shake his head.

“I’m really sorry Ten,” Yang Yang looked down.

“This wasn’t your fault. It was mine so don’t worry about it,” Ten poked Yang Yang’s cheek and smiled. “Where are your notes from today? Let's go over some of that.”

The cold misty rain and air let tiny clouds hang from each person’s lips as they breathed. Taeyong left his school building and pulled his denim jacket up to cover his neck as someone in a black hoodie approached him.

“Hey!” They called.

“You. Look I don’t care what you say I’m not letting minors in,” Taeyong said as he reached his car. 

Yang Yang pulled his slipping backpack up his wet shoulder and sniffled, “I was wrong about that. I asked him to help me and you don’t understand I just-”

“You’re right. I don’t understand and I don’t need to because whatever your excuse is doesn’t mean anything to me,” Taeyong was tired of mulling over the same thing over and over again night and day.

“What does he see in you? He said you were kind and loving but from what I’ve seen that’s just him. He deserves someone better than you. Tell me, you won’t listen to me but did you at least listen to him, or are you just punishing him for trying to help me?” Yang Yang said.

“That’s nothing children need to concern themselves with and you know what, I am actually curious now. All you guys keep saying is he was helping you so go ahead. Tell me, what do you need help with so badly that you got my boyfriend to go behind my back?” Taeyong closed his car door and walked over to Yang Yang seeing how drenched he was. He must have been waiting for a long time to speak with Taeyong and Taeyong was sure he’d catch a cold.

“I have nothing,” Yang Yang said quietly. “My parents decide every aspect of my life and I have no choice in the matter. None of it. I even have a marriage interview soon so they can trade me for a business merger. I’m nothing but a pawn they use and mold to what they need. But rap. I found one thing I love and I just wanted to try it out but there was nowhere I could go. I swear I didn’t know about Ten or you being there till it was too late. I was just so desperate. I’m sorry I really am.” Tears swelled in the young boy's eyes and eventually dripped through to further wet his face, “Just don’t be mad at him. He’s so sad without you I can’t handle it. I’ll stay away and I’ll even find a new tutor you’ll never see me again but just talk to him please.” 

Taeyong let out a sigh and ran his finger through his wet hair, “Come on. I’ll drive you home.”

They sat silently as Yang Yang clutched his backpack.

“Don’t give up what you want for them. Even if you have to settle for music crumbs like I do. You'll learn to survive on that. I gave up my dream but then I got a new more important one. I didn't fight for my music but I wouldn't budge on Ten. Ten is the only thing I won't give up,” Taeyong arrived at Yang Yang’s house and marveled at the size. “And don’t get a new tutor. He’s the best calculus tutor and best person you could ask for so just hold on to him.”

“You too,” Yang Yang said before leaving and disappearing inside.

Ten opened the windows and pulled the batteries out of the smoke detector to stop the beeping when a knock on the door stole his attention.

He opened the door to see a damp Taeyong standing in front of him, “What are you doing here? Come inside you’re all wet.”

He gave him a towel and some clothes he’d left behind then went back to cleaning up his mess.

“What’s that?” Taeyong asked as he dried off his hair and pointed to the burnt pot.

“My dinner,” Ten said with misplaced pride.

“Please don’t eat that. I’ll order something,” Taeyong went to the couch as he took in Ten’s apartment. 

His apartment was organized chaos if Taeyong had to put it a certain way. Everything was strewn about but in a specific and purposeful way that led Taeyong to believe he knew exactly where everything was. 

His room shone with the warmth of oranges and yellows, like looking through a piece of sun stained glass. Paintings and drawings hung on the walls next to photographs and music sheets. 

Ten rarely had them meet in his apartment. They always seemed to end up at Taeyong’s and it gave him a vague sense that that space wasn’t meant for him. 

“T-” Taeyong was about to begin when Ten’s voice cut him off.

“I know I screwed up,” Ten sat next to Taeyong and for the first time Taeyong could see his swollen eyes, still slightly red from crying. “But I had my reasons for what I did and I will apologize for hurting you and putting you in danger but I won’t apologize for trying to help someone.”

“I talked to Yang Yang today. He was outside the main campus entrance. I get it now. I should have listened to you. I’m sorry,” Taeyong put his hand on Ten’s and held it tight.

“He’s you. When you were that age,” Ten said solemnly. “His parents don’t let him have his own life and this is all he had. I couldn’t stop myself from seeing you in him and I couldn’t do anything for you when we were young but I felt like I could at least help Yang Yang now. But I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t care or you aren’t important to me. I love you. I love you so much that I have a soft spot for everything and every one that even reminds me of you.” 

“You really are too good to be real you know that,” Taeyong leaned over and kissed him gently. He kissed his eyes, temple, cheek, nose, and lips. “I’m sorry,” he said as he held him tight and laid on top of him. 

“No, I’m sorry. I should have talked to you about it beforehand. I was just afraid you wouldn’t understand,” Ten played with Taeyong’s still damp hair.

“I understand. Now I do. But I seriously can’t risk minors there Ten,” Taeyong rested his head on Ten’s chest.

“It won’t happen again,” Ten kissed Taeyong’s forehead.

“And don’t lie to me. That hurt me more than anything else,” Taeyong nuzzled against Ten’s warmth and focused on his heartbeat.

“I’m sorry about that. So so sorry,” Ten rubbed his hand down Taeyong’s spine and stopped when he heard snoring. 

“I can’t believe it’s already the afternoon,” Taeyong stretched as he entered the living room. When Ten got up he managed to convince Taeyong to move to the bed while he went about his day, determined to let him sleep as long as possible. “I didn’t realize how much sleep I was missing.”

Ten smiled and went back to his drawing. He sat up on the couch with his knees up to his chest providing a table for his artwork. Charcoals, oil paints, pencils, smudgers, Ten was surrounded by supplies leaving nowhere for Taeyong to sit.

The doorbell rang, “Ah! That was fast.” He opened the door revealing a food delivery much to Ten’s surprise.

“Johnny said you haven’t been eating and last night you didn’t eat dinner so I bought Thai food,” Taeyong went to the kitchen table and motioned for Ten to follow him. 

Ten got up from the couch and made his way to the table, where some of his favorite dishes were laid out, and sat down, “I love you.” He said looking over at his boyfriend.

“I love you too. Now please eat something,” Taeyong kissed Ten’s hand placed a spoon in it. “Yang Yang…” he began, making the smile all but disappear from Ten’s face. “He can’t come to the club but if he makes time for it I can help him with his raps and delivery. Only if it doesn’t affect his studies and only if he doesn’t get in trouble at home. My parents would have had a fit if they found out, even now they would. Just ask him if that’s something he’s interested in if you’re okay with it too.”

“Thank you Taeyong,” Ten beamed.

“If you’re thankful then please eat as much as possible. You even look thinner,” Taeyong caressed Ten’s slightly less plump cheek and cursed himself for staying away as long as he did. “Will you go on a date with me later?”

“Of course!” Ten smiled brightly and eased all the turmoil in Taeyong’s chest that had built up over the past two weeks. 

“Good,” Taeyong smiled and piled more food on Ten’s plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? Did we like it? Were we entertained? Pabellex asked for another ch in this AU and I instantly had this idea so I went ahead and went for it lol. I think I have one more idea then idk lolol  
> Play with me in the comments, please. I love talking to you guys 😊 You have no idea how I get inspired when you enjoy a work so if you want more let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Was it cute? It felt cute lol. Play with me in the comments bc im bored. 🙃 I like the one-shots lol I might try and write some different ones for fun.


End file.
